


Sly Vixen Andy

by kickers17



Series: Adjective + Noun + Name [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Jealousy, insecure ShaoFei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickers17/pseuds/kickers17
Summary: It all began with Shao Fei drinking in Andy's bar. Then he helped get rid of some thugs. Then they became friends. Then Shao Fei became gorgeous. Then Tang Yi is in trouble.One shots leading up to how Meng Shao Fei turned into a gorgeous hunk after 3 years.
Relationships: Andy & Meng Shaofei, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: Adjective + Noun + Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049864
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Sly Vixen Andy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, actually I’m a big fan of the History verse, and I had this idea for a while, but I had to finish my second installment of the BLUniverse before I start writing anything else. So the premise of these stories will be Meng Shao Fei becoming gorgeous while Tang Yi was in prison. Because let’s face it, Shao Fei is devilishly handsome and it is such a waste that he gets to be jealous of Tang Yi in the series but Tang Yi did not have the chance to reciprocate.
> 
> The first few one-shots will be during the time when Tang Yi was in prison, with the actual main story happening after Tang Yi is out and starting to join Hong Ye in their legitimate business, where they will be meeting with another big company.
> 
> So without further ado, please enjoy. This fic is rated M for language.

Meng Shao Fei pouted as he spotted an impeccable Andy in the exact same bar where Tang Yi played his jealousy game. He was supposed to be enjoying a quiet night with his colleagues, but it was quickly turning sour when Andy came over with a seductive grin and plastered himself to Jun Wei.

Shao Fei suspected that Jun Wei was the only one Andy could stomach to be near, as he knew Yu Qi will repel the devil like a cross (Andy was gay) and if Andy dared to come near to Zhao Zi, Jack will come swinging his butterfly knife fast enough to cut air.

Plus, Shao Fei hates his guts. 

“Officer Meng, why are you staring at me like that? Don’t tell me you’re feeling lonely without Tang Yi?” Andy hummed and smiled. The gang snickered with only Zhao Zi to back him up.

“Ah Yi would never think about cheating on Tang Yi!” Zhao Zi protested while looking petulant. Andy looked like he wanted to pinch the cute cheeks but held himself back.

“Hmmm, it’s okay to admit you’re lonely. I’m sure Tang Yi wouldn’t mind if you had a side fling,” Andy baited. Shao Fei looked at his drink and then at Andy. 

“Even if I was lonely, I won’t come to you!” Shao Fei let out his tongue and made Andy laughed. Meng Shao Fei was just too easy to tease. 

“Andy, you know how loyal this guy is?” Jun Wei said, half intoxicated. Yu Qi nodded her head in a sage-like manner. 

“His screen saver is a picture of Tang Yi, on both his laptop AND phone. And he even writes down anniversaries on the office calendar, which made our new captain mad,” Jun Wei reported.

“Ohh..tell me more,” Andy gossipped, wanting to bring embarrassing stories when he visited Tang Yi the next time. Shao Fei protested but was subdued by Yu Qi. Jun Wei crept closer to whisper.

“One time, the new captain from the 2nd team flirted with Shao Fei and offered to buy him lunch, but ended up broken-hearted when Shao Fei told him that the restaurant that the captain took him to was the first place he and Tang Yi had a ‘date’,”

Andy then stopped laughing to look at a shy Shao Fei. The man was sulking and drinking his coke, mumbling that the guys were exaggerating. 

“Hmm, if we are talking about senior being obsessed with Tang Yi, I always heard him talking to himself and asking questions like ‘would Tang Yi like this dish?’ and ‘I think Tang Yi will love this weird shirt’ and when he’s angry at Zuo Hong Ye, he would rant ‘that hag is just overreacting because Tang Yi’s not here to reel her in’,” Yu Qi chipped in.

“Oh, I have one!” Zhao Zi put up his hand.

“Zhao Zi! Not you too!” Shao Fei protested but was easily shut down by Jun Wei.

“One time, when he came to eat with me and Jack, he was glaring at Jack then suddenly said all serious like,” Zhao Zi coughed to make his voice mimic Shao Fei.

“I should probably take revenge on you because you betrayed Tang Yi, but I don’t want to make Zhao Zi sad if I beat you up,” 

“Shao Fei? Beat Jack?” Andy laughed so hard that several patrons looked in their way. Shao Fei looked offended as his colleagues laughed too, including Zhao Zi.

“That’s our reaction too!” Jun Wai wheezed. 

“Hey, I can too beat Jack!” Shao Fei insisted. “I’d beat anyone up for hurting Tang Yi,” he mumbled to himself, but Andy, being in the informant business had trained himself to hear the faintest of sounds head it loud and clear.

“Ah Fei...Jack is really skilled. He’d probably let you get in a few pity punches, but there is no way you could beat him,” Zhao Zi wisely advised his friend. “I don’t want you to get hurt,”

“Gee, thanks for the confidence,” Shao Fei muttered. Andy then piped down to digest the information that he had accumulated that night. It has been 18 months since Tang Yi was imprisoned and to see Meng Shao Fei still loyal to his dear friend had swayed him immensely towards Shao Fei. 

Plus the fact that he would take on Jack, a known mercenary, with god knows how much kill rate, just to avenge Tang Yi was so endearing in a dumbass kind of way. Looking at him now, he did seem a bit thin, with bags under his eyes. Had he not been sleeping well?

Andy couldn’t help but feel empathetic towards Officer Meng.

* * *

The next time Andy saw Shao Fei was when Shao Fei was beating up 3 mafia thugs who came to his bar to stir up trouble. Andy had called the men outside to smooth things out, but negotiations quickly became sour when one of them felt him up. 

As he was about to be punched for telling them to take a hike, Shao Fei had sprung into the alley and proceeded to kick their asses.

With no sweat. Andy is now considering that maybe Shao Fei could really take on Jack. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Shao Fei asked and held out his hand. Andy took it without hesitation, which surprised Shao Fei.

“Are you surprised that I’m not grossed out to touch you?” Andy stated, smiling. 

“No, just surprised that you didn’t say something like ‘I don’t need your help’,” Shao Fei replied. He called in the assault to the nearest police station and went inside to escort Andy. Andy raised an eyebrow when he was followed inside to apply some ice to his twisted wrist when he shook one of those goons free.

“Do you want to call that quack?” Shao Fei asked.

“No, I can handle it,” Andy said back. “How did you know I was in trouble?” Andy asked. Shao Fei immediately went on the defense and gave weak ass excuses like how he was in the neighborhood, and spotted Andy when he wanted to have a drink, but Andy dismissed it easily.

“Please, you were here, just as I was about to get beat up? Tell that to someone born yesterday,” Andy rolled his eyes. Shao Fei pouted and didn’t answer. 

“Why would I help you when I hate your guts for feeling Tang Yi up?” Shao Fei insisted. Andy laughed again, and patted Shao Fei’s shoulder.

“Oh, officer Meng. I did not feel Tang Yi up,” Andy replied. “That night you saw us kissing was all Tang Yi. He wanted to make you jealous,”

“What?!”   
  


“Oh yes, and that time in the office? Tang Yi too. He kept glancing at the glass to make sure you were there. Normally on any given day, he would refuse any physical contact,” Andy added.

“Tang Yi deliberately let you touch him to make me jealous?” Shao Fei mumbled. “I’ll fix him!” Shao Fei swore. He went into another rant about how childish Tang Yi was. Andy couldn't help but feel he was watching a cute cat hissing and puffing over something small. 

“Yeah, when he comes out, you make him jealous just to make him have a taste of his own medicine. I’ll even help you,” Andy agreed. Shao Fei looked at Andy and gave a nervous laugh.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen. I mean, Tang Yi is so handsome that he could have anyone he wants. So people will likely be attracted to him instead of me,” Shao Fei waved his hand dismissing the idea.

“No one will flirt with me, because I’m not that good looking,” Shao Fei said, good-naturedly. 

What the Fuck? Andy stared at Shao Fei like the man was crazy. Did Shao Fei seriously believe he was average-looking? Did the man wake up and saw Freddie Krueger in the mirror?! Andy could count like 5 people staring at Shao Fei the night they had that drink.  Andy has to fix this. Tang Yi cannot and Andy is serious, CAN NOT, be left to his machinations and make Shao Fei jealous about his looks and not feel the same way. Plus, he kinda liked Meng Shao Fei now. 

“But anyway, if you’re okay...I’m gonna go. Be careful okay? Next time when you have troublemakers in your bar, you should probably call your bouncer,” Shao Fei waved at Andy and exited the bar. 

Awww, shit. Meng Shao Fei is just too cute for Tang Yi.

* * *

“Hi Officer Meng,” Andy greeted Shao Fei. He snooped around and found out that one of his bartenders was actually an informant for Shao Fei, who had alerted the man to the fiasco last time. Andy gave that man a raise.

“Hi you sly fox,” Shao Fei greeted but looked a bit down. Andy sensed that something big has happened, so he placed a coke in front of Shao Fei.

“On the house. I didn’t get to properly thank you last time,” Andy insisted. Shao Fei looked at it before giving a small smile and cute thanks. After the third drink, Andy came out from his bartending duties to sit next to Shao Fei. The man seemed like he had something to say, so Andy was careful to not push it.

“I have a big sting operation coming up soon for a kidnapping of a bank tycoon’s son, for about 6 months,” Shao Fei started. Andy looked surprised, half guessing what Shao Fei was asking for. If he has to leave for 6 months, it means he will just return before Tang Yi was released. 

“So, if you have extra time, can you please visit Tang Yi and make sure he’s eating well? In my place? ” the small voice that was asking the favor pulled at Andy’s heartstrings big time. The gravity of Tang Yi’s and Shao Fei’s circumstances made Andy feel so lucky to be able to see his loved one every day. To be able to hold and be held when things are bad.

How Meng Shao Fei shoulder this loneliness and be able to function was a miracle in itself. 

“Shao Fei, I’ll look after Tang Yi,” Andy promised. Shao Fei smiled and thanked him. He had one more drink and said goodbye. Andy wished him good luck and reminded him to take care of himself.

The next time Andy saw Meng Shao Fei will be another 6 months. 

* * *

When his bartender stopped talking to him to gape at something behind him, Andy knew it spelled trouble. But when he looked over his shoulder to see Meng Shao Fei back in Taipei, looking so handsome that several patrons were also staring, told him it spelled trouble for **Tang Yi**.

Andy was so speechless when the new Shao Fei that Shao Fei had to snap his fingers in front of the man to get his attention.

“Jeez, Andy. Are you okay? You’re not overworked are you?” Shao Fei teased. Gawd! Even his speech pattern had changed. Shao Fei’s hair was neatly combed to the side, and it looked like it was professionally styled. His clothes are color coordinated, and Andy thanked whatever deity up there that had thrown away his hideous denim shirt. And was that..eyeshadow?

“What? No, I’m okay. When did you get back?” Andy recovered. Shao Fei proceeded to tell Andy that he returned home yesterday, and chose today to come to see him. They had a messaging buddy relationship over Tang Yi when Shao Fei was away. So it felt natural for Andy to be conversing with Shao Fei now. And spotted the man beside them giving appreciative glances at Shao Fei, but as usual, Shao Fei was clueless.

Oh boy.

“I came here with my colleagues,” Shao Fei pointed at the far table, both Jun Wai and Yu Qi staring at Shao Fei, unblinking. Zhao Zi, on the other hand, just looked normal. Andy could feel his sympathies collecting for Tang Yi.

Oh man.

“We’ll have a coke and 3 beers please,” Shao Fei ordered the bartender. But the poor man was still staring so Andy shooed Shao Fei away, promising to help bring his drink. 

“If this is going to be the case every time Shao Fei comes here, I think you should change shifts,” Andy complained, making the man apologize and getting him the drinks.

“Tang Yi….I pity you, you fool,” Andy smirked.

* * *

“Why are you smirking like that?” Tang Yi asked. Andy had just been staring and smirking at him for 5 minutes and it was unnerving, to say the least. 

“Tang Yi, Shao Fei is back,” Andy replied. Tang Yi lit up upon hearing that Shao Fei is back. But Andy and his accomplice had made sure that they only got to see each other when Tang Yi was released. 

“Really? Is he okay?” Tang Yi asked. Andy went back to smirking at him.

“What?!” Tang Yi asked.

“Oh he’s okay...you could even say...he’s fine,” Andy cryptically supplied. Tang Yi raised one eyebrow.

“He’s fine?”

“Yup,” Andy popped his lips at the p. “When you see him tomorrow, **you** will not be okay,”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! Please comment if you would like to see a theme happening in this series. Because of You is getting a second season, so why shouldn't HIStory: Trapped get one? It's not fair. I love this series to bits. It has all the emotions balanced out! So perfect.


End file.
